1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video camera which prevents occurring of a flicker resulting from a beat interference between an exposure time period of an imaging device and a blinking cycle of a fluorescent lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of a camera, a level of a photographing signal outputted from an imaging portion is acquired for each field by a signal-level detecting device. A flicker detecting portion determines whether or not the acquired level has a variation resulting from a flicker, and when a determination result is affirmative, a shutter speed is changed. Thereby, it becomes possible to eliminate an adverse effect of the flicker on an autofocus operation. However, in the above-described camera, in a case where luminance is changed resulting from motion of an object existing in an object scene, pan/tilt on an imaging surface, a camera shake of an operator, etc., there is a possibility that occurrence of a flicker is erroneously determined although the flicker is not occurred.